The impossible attraction of Oil and Water
by Chloe Magea
Summary: A/N: Terminator AU fanfiction just for fun because you can pretty do whatever you want with Terminator because of the time loops and paradoxes. Takes place during T2, T-1000 is sent back in time to kill John Connor but he is also programed to kill someone else as well. A young girl name Mackenzie Clark. This fanfiction jumps around because I don't feel like writing some stuff that
1. Chapter 1

**The impossible attraction of Oil and Water.**

_A/N: Terminator AU fanfiction just for fun because you can pretty do whatever you want with Terminator because of the time loops and paradoxes. Takes place during T2, T-1000 is sent back in time to kill John Connor but he is also programed to kill someone else as well. A young girl name Mackenzie Clark. This fanfiction jumps around because I don't feel like writing some stuff that is already in the movie. _

_1995- May 12__th Friday__: Los Angeles, CA_

Mackenzie put her pulled her civics book out of her locker and then placed her science notes in her trapper keeper and placed it on the top shelf. She made sure she had pencils, number 2, always perfectly sharpened. Perfectly sharp was a good way to describe the thirteen and a half year old Ms. Clark. Everything was perfect, from her relaxed hair piled high in a bun held in place by a stylish scrunchy. Her black leggings and pink jelly shoes and oversized pink top to match. Mackenzie looked at her self in locker mirror when she heard the infuriating noise of 'The Rowdy Bunch" she called them. That obnoxious little toad John Connor and his lame friends, Mackenzie rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth as they past by her.

"Oh look it's the snob now." John said looking over at her.

"Why do you insist on speaking, Connor?" She said shutting her locker and looking over at him with her eyebrow raised. John and Mackenzie hated each other from the moment they met about six months ago when he started going to their school. She found him annoying and a delinquent, while he thought of her as a stuck up know it all; they were like water and oil.

"Oh, and by the way _Miss Prissy_. I wasn't copying off you in Science today."

"Yes you were. I saw you." She said in that condescending tone she had only with him. "Come on John, we all you don't study." She added the bell rang and she went to turn around to head to class.

"You're such a bitch." She heard John mumbled under his breath, his words stopping her in her size 5 tracks.

"What did you just say?" Her snobby demure melting away as she looked at him.

"I said you are such a bitch." He said stepping towards her and before he knew it she had slapped him a cross the face. John reacted and pushed her in to the lockers. His friends let out hoots and cheers at the scuffle gathering other student's attention to the fight. John tried not to hit her knowing how much trouble he could get in if he hit a girl but she was trying it.

"John Connor! Mackenzie Clark! My office now!" Yelled a voice down the hallway stopping the two children and causing the by standers to scatter like mice.

They sat there in the principles office, Mackenzie's hair was still perfect although her shirt slumped and now exposed her bony shoulder. And she had left a red hand mark across John's face. The principle Mr. Woodhouse stared at the two the kids for a moment before speaking.

"John, you have been in my office an awful lot." He said looking at the young boy who was known for being a troublemaker. "But Ms. Clark, you don't belong here, I've never had a problem out of you and that is why I'm so shocked to see you here." Mackenzie blinked and looked down.

"Well you see, Mr. Woodhouse. In science today John was copying off me." She started to say.

"You are such a little liar." He cut.

"No John, you're the liar. We all know the kind of boy you are, a trouble maker."

"Yeah well, you think you're better then everyone!"

"Did it ever occur to your little shriveled brain that maybe I am?" She said

"Alright, listen it clear that you two need to stay away from each other." Mr. Woodhouse said but it didn't stop the tempers from flaring between the two children.

"So it's okay for you to slap me because you think your better then me? Huh, why because you get good grades? Or is it because your one of the lucky kids that got parents." He said, instantly noticing the look on her face at his words. He hit an exposed nerve. Mackenzie tightened her lip and got up out of the chair and stormed out of the office.

"Ms. Clark!" Mr. Woodhouse yelled after the young girl stepping out of his office and watching her run down the hall towards the entrance. "Ms. Clark if you don't come back here your suspended for two days." His words only caused her to pause at the door but she ignored them and left the school. John still sat in the chair shocked at what just happened and wondering why she just flipped out.

"Kids, can be real mean sometimes." Mr. Woodhouse said putting his hand in his pockets and looking over at John.

_1995- May 13__th __Saturday: Los Angeles, CA_

"Wait, what!?" John asked as he looked back at the big bulky terminator that still sat on his motorcycle looking back at him behind his dark sunglasses. John took a deep breath and then ran his fingers through his hair and let out a huff. "Did you just say Mackenzie Clark? As in the Mackenzie Clark that goes to my school? The one that hates my guts"

"Scanning." The machine said and paused. "Mackenzie Lee Clark, Birthday October 9th 1985, only one in the Los Angeles area with those details."

"Oh…okay…but why? Why do you want her?" John asked looking unsure.

"She is also one of my mission priorities. " T-800 said.

"Why?" John asked sounding more bothered by the new information.

"Mackenzie Clark, will become the lead scientist of The Resistance under your command."

"Holy shit, the same machine that is after me wants to kill her too? "

"Affirmative." John blinked and tried to shake the thought of that machine killing her, for whatever reason it bothered him.

"God damn it, I don't like Mackenzie. Hell I hate her but I can't let her die." He said.

"Do you know where she lives?" T-800 asked.

"Yeah, she lives down the street from my buddies house." He said reluctantly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie lay on her bed listening to her tape of Mariah Carey. Singing as loud and as off key as she wanted because her older sister Judy wasn't home. Her sister was her guardian but she was a young woman and would frequently leave Mackenzie home alone on the weekends. Although not the best decision, Mackenzie was very mature for her age and liked being alone most of the time. She was in prepubescent girl bliss at the moment, belting out her favorite song, and playing her older sisters make up caboodle. She looked at her self in the mirror; she had put on some blue eye shadow and pink lipstick that was possibly too bright for her light brown completion. Her joy was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Mackenzie let out sigh and got up and strolled out of her room, pulling her hair out of its usual bun and letting it drop to her shoulders. She pulled the door open only to see a police officer; she wrinkled her brow at the site of him. Wondering if it was something about her sister.

"Hello, are you Mackenzie Lee Clark?" He asked, Mackenzie glanced behind him and didn't see a police car. Something told her that someone was _very_ wrong.

"No, uh. There's not Mackenzie that lives here." She said going to quickly shut the door on him but he stopped it with his shoe. Mackenzie let out scream and went to run. She heard the sound of breaking glass someone in the house but she ignored it. It was all happening in slow motion to her. She twisted her ankle and fell to the carpeted floor; she looked up only to see someone turning the corner from the kitchen. She watched who ever it was; he was wearing leather and sunglasses. He had a gun and he lifted it, and shot the police officer that was behind her, it didn't sound how she thought it would. There was no wet sloshing noise of a shotgun blasting threw a body, the man with the gun cocked it again. Mackenzie got to her feet and sprinted trough the house too afraid to look back, she ran to the patio door noticing that the glass was busted out of it. She heard a few more loud bangs as she ran through her back yard, suddenly someone tackled her, she shrieked. Swinging her arms and hitting who ever it was.

"Hey! Hey! Mackenzie calm down!" A too familiar voice said, cutting through her fear momentarily. She opened her eyes to see John Connor looking back at her. "You have to come with me if you want to live." He said going to lift help her up off of ground. But before she could speak the man with the shotgun came running from the house.

"We have to leave now." He said, his voice sounded odd to her.

"What is going-" Mackenzie went to scream but she was yanked up by the huge man. She was so scared that she wasn't really registering any thing at all. She peeked her eyes open when she felt that she was put down on something. A motorcycle, pushed right up against the handlebars the loud revving of the bike hurt her ears, she wanted to cover them but she couldn't once they took off, too afraid to let go. She wasn't sure how long she was on that bike but she was losing her voice from screaming the whole why. Finely the bike came to a stop.

"Mackenzie?" John asked waving his hand in front of her face. "Hello…Shit, she fully out of it." He mumbled looking back at T-800. John did the only thing he can think of to snap her out of her shock was pinching her in her upper arm. Mackenzie blinked and then went to slap him put her arms movement was stopped by John grabbing her wrist.

"What the hell!" Mackenzie finally spoke, tears dripping from her eyes. The horribly applied make up running down her cheeks.

"Mackenzie calm down. Look at me." He said grabbing her by her face.

"NO! Tell me what is going on!" She squeaked. John turned and looked at T-800. "Tell her, everything. She has to know it all." And so it did John watched her face as the machine told her everything of the world that would come to be. He looked at her, noticing that her hair wasn't in its normal tight bun, he had never seen her with her hair down. He had no idea how wavy her hair was. He couldn't help but slightly snicker at the fact that she was wearing make-up. Her perfectness had melted away from fear. After the machine was done explaining everything to her Mackenzie cleared the tears from her cheeks and looked up at the machine.

"…. I'm the lead scientist?" She asked answered with a nod from the machine. "And John Connor is the leader of The Human Resistance...and I take orders from him?" She blinked almost unable to believe what she had just heard. She had that same condescending tone of voice that she normally had.

"Pff, I'm standing right here." John said, but she ignored him.

"I must be really smart." She mumbled.

"Affirmative, you are known as the single most brilliant scientific mind of our time."

"And you are here to protect me and John?"

"Yes." He said, Mackenzie looked at John and then glanced back at the machine.

"Just us?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"Affirmative you and John are my only mission priorities." He said, Mackenzie narrowed her eyes.

"So I'm a priority to that other thing too?" She asked feeling nervous.

"No, to the T-1000 you are only a secondary priority. It's main objective is to kill John Connor."

"Wait, who sent you here?" She asked scratching her head.

"John did." Mackenzie narrowed her eyes and looked over to John with a skeptical look.

"Why would you make me a priority?" She asked him as though the wisdom of his alternate self would answer. John shrugged.

"I don't know, you're my lead scientist." He said. Mackenzie shook her head.

"No, it just said that a Terminator was sent back to kill your mom before you were even born as much as I don't want to admit this, you are more important them me. So why would you do that?" John wrinkled his brow and knew she was on the right track with something. Damn it, she was smart.

"Yeah. Hey, why did I make her a priority?" John asked and both of them looked at the machine that said nothing to the question at first.

"This does not help our mission." It said trying to dodge the question.

"Just answer." John huffed.

"Mackenzie Clark is a priority because she'll become Mackenzie Connor." The machine said, there was silence from the two as they blinked and gawked at him in utter shock. Mackenzie swallowed hard and then looked at John, she felt her face grow hot and then she quickly looked away back to T-800.

"Wh..what?" John asked.

"And because she's the mother of your child." Mackenzie let out an uncomfortable sound at his words. It took them a moment to let the news sink it.

"…I wish I didn't ask that question." She said with her head in her hands. John shook his head and let out a sigh. It wasn't the strangest thing he had heard during all of this.

"Shit, I gotta call my foster parents." He mumbled feeling around in his pocket for a quarter and walking towards the pay phone.

"How are you not freaking out right now!?" Mackenzie asked. John smiled and looked over at her, he liked her better now that she wasn't perfect. He was secretly enjoying watching her come unglued.

"The future isn't set." He said simply to her, picking up the phone. "Hey uh, you got a quarter?" He asked but the Terminator simply punched the coin box, spilling them out. John was on the phone with his parents but Mackenzie found her mind floating about trying to answer impossible questions that she couldn't comprehend. Paradoxes and time loops, jumbled in her young mind.

_If Johns Father was soldiers send back in time by John to warn his mother then how did the original John exist in the first place? How did her and John meet in the original time line? If they hadn't been told of their future would they have still fallen for each other, given that time had changed in split? What was her daughter, Robin like? What happened to their other selves from the future? Did they disappear when they changed time? Or where they out there? Ether of endless space and time and universes?_

In that moment when all sounds of the outside were lost, she swore she felt her future self start be form in side of her with those abstract questions, Questions that could only be pondered by the only other kid knew of time travel, John him self. Mackenzie was snatched back from her thoughts when she heard the Terminator speak.

"Your foster parents are dead." He said coldly before putting down the phone. Mackenzie looked over at John whose shoulders slumped slightly at the news. He wasn't distraught but still the news bothered him.

"Sorry…" She said, looked at her and then just shook his head.

They stayed in the empty lot for a bit trying to come up with a plan but they weren't getting far. Mackenzie sat on a car next to John, she was still trying to let it all sink it but she found her forgetting everything that was happening and then realizing it all over again, and reliving the shock silently each time that occurred.

"See, we spent a lot of time in Nicaragua and places like that. For a while there, she was with this crazy ex-Green Beret guy, running guns. Then there were some other guys. She'd shack up with anybody she could learn from so she could teach me how to be this "great military leader"." He paused and dropped his head. "Then she gets busted and it's like, "Sorry kid, your mom's a psycho. Didn't you know?" It's like everything I'd been brought up to believe was all made of bullshit. I hated her for that…. but everything she said was true. She knew and nobody believed her. Not even me. Listen, we've got to get her out of there." John said, Mackenzie felt bad for him. She had been so mean to him, she couldn't have known but still.

"Negative, The T-1000's highest probability for success now would be to copy Sarah Connor and to wait for you to make contact with her." The Machine said.

"Great, and then what happens to her?" John asked hopping of the hood of the car.

" Typically, the subject being copied is terminated." The Terminator said.

"SHIT! Why didn't you tell me? We gotta go right now!" John yelled, Mackenzie fully agreed ready to get down from the car her self until the machine grabbed on to Johns jacket.

"Negative, it's not a mission priority." He said, he called her 'It' instead of 'her', Mackenzie found her self intently bothered by that tinny detail.

"Fuck you! She's a priority to me!" John snapped trying to pull out of the terminators grip.

"Hey! Come on you guys!" Mackenzie said trying to fix the situation. John yelled for someone to help them.

"Let me go!" He shouted, and when he did The Terminator let him go and John fell to the ground. "Why the hell did you do that!?"

"Because you told me to." The machine answered, Mackenzie shot her head over to the Terminator. A smile grew on John's face at the words.

"You have to do what I say?"

"It's one of my mission parameters."

"Prove it. Stand on one foot." John ordered with a cocky smile on his face, and the Terminator did as ordered and lifted his right leg. Mackenzie threw her hands up in the air. "Yes! My own Terminator!"

"Are you serious!?" She shouted. "Wait! Hold on, if I'm some super genius then doesn't that mean I had a hand in programing you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Affirmative." The Machine said.

"Well do you take orders from me?" She asked hoping.

"Negative." It said.

"Haha." John taunted her.

"Why would my future self do that!?" Mackenzie asked, rather upset about everything.

"Because you knew your younger self could not handle it." T-800 said to her, Mackenzie felt her face grow hot. She crossed her arms and pouted her lips. Damn it, she did know her self. She looked up when two men came walking across the lot towards them.

"Hey, you kids alright?" One of them asked.

"Take a hike, bozos." John said to them. The men looked at each other, one of them went to leave but it seemed Johns little attitude got to the other one.

"Fuck you, you little dip shit." He said stepping towards them. John smiled at his words.

"Dip shit?" He said, noticing that T-800's leg was still up. "Put your leg down." He whispered and then put his attention back on the man. "Are you calling _moi_ a dipshit?" He asked sounding horribly smug, Mackenzie rolled her eyes at him. "Grab this guy, I can't believe he called me a dipshit." He said, the machine followed his order and grabbed the man by his blond hair and lifted him up. The man screamed and his friend tried to help him out of the Terminators grasp. "Who's the dipshit now, you jock douche bag?" John asked.

"John your language is horrible." Mackenzie said shaking her head. Mackenzie wasn't really sure what happened next but she almost pissed her self when the Terminator pulled out its gun and pointed it at one of the men. John push is arm away right before it pulled the trigger, the loud sound causing her to cover her ears.

"Put the gun down now!" John ordered, and it did. The two men ran off, both frightened at what just happened. John and his Terminator went back and forth, about why you can't just kill people, but the machine didn't understand. Mackenzie felt that her future self really skipped on the morals programing.

"Look, I'm gonna go get my mom and I order you to help me." John finely said handing the machines gun back. They made their way to the motorcycle and the terminator followed the two children. Mackenzie hopped back on the bike where she was before, close to the handlebars and John behind the Machine. T-800 stared the bike and they made their way to Johns mother, Sarah.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Holy cow, people actually like this fic! Ha. Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. _

Alarms were going off, and there was no security around. Something was very wrong. It was way too easy to get in too a place that was supposed to keep crazy people locked up.

"What is going on?" Mackenzie asked sounding frightened; maybe the other machine was there already? John found his mothers room number by pulling up on one of the computes.

"Got it, room 320." He said. They ran up the stairs to the right floor T-800 pushed the door open to the right floor and stepped out in to the hallway.

"No! No! No!" They heard from the hall, the horrified screams were coming from a woman. John pushed past the Machine to see his mother franticly trying to escape from the Terminator.

"Mom!" He yelled but she didn't hear him, she was tackled by one of the hospital workers. They swarmed her and tried to restrain her. "Help her!" John ordered and the stepped forward.

"Wait here." It said. The Terminator made short work of the hospital workers, disabling them but not killing them. Throwing them around like they were rag dolls. John ran over to his mother when the workers were all taken care of. He shook her but her eyes were glued to the Terminator.

"MOM!" He yelled finally gathering her attention; she looked over at him, shocked that he was there. T-800 reached his hand out to Sarah.

"Come with me if you want to live." John and the Terminator lifted Sarah up but as soon as they did they heard footsteps coming from down the hall. They all looked and saw him, the T-1000. He stopped at the bared door, only to liquefy him self and through the bars. Mackenzie couldn't help it, she let out an ear splitting scream at the site. T-800 lifted his gun.

"Go!" He ordered. So they did running towards the elevator. Gunshots rang out as T-800 backed up shooting at the new model that was trying to get to them. The Elevator dinged open and they hurried in The Terminator took a few bullets in his back as he slipped in to the elevator right before it closed. Then a sword like object slipped through the crack in the door. Mackenzie screaked again, this time so horrified that she was in tears cowering. The blade turned in to a type of pry bar and it tried to pull the door open. The Terminator shot it point blank in the face; it let out a scream and released its grip on the door. The elevator shut and descended.

"What the fuck was that!?" Sarah asked. "What the fuck is going on!? Who the fuck are you!?" She asked looking over that the frightened Mackenzie who was still in tears. There was a bang of something hitting the top of the elevator, the blade came cutting through the roof trying to stab at them from above. Mackenzie had no idea that she could hit the deck so fast, not waiting tor the Terminators request. He shot at it, the loud bangs ringing her ears. She saw that Sarah had pull his other gun from the front of his pants and was shooting up as well. The blade sliced down and got her in the shoulder. John yelled but she seemed okay. The elevator came to the bottom level and they all hurried out, there was a police officer in his car. Sarah pointed her gun at him.

"Out of the car!" She ordered, she shot at him almost hitting him. "NOW!" He got out a little too slow. T-800 snatched him out and knocking him in to a pillar. Sarah ran and got in to the passenger seat while Mackenzie and John scurried to the back. Mackenzie was trying to get her seat belt on when the car suddenly was kicked in to reverse. She looked up and saw T-1000 heading towards them. Sarah shot at it, emptying her clip.

"I'm out!" She said handing her gun to John, he reloaded it. T-800 shot with his shotgun and then when he was out he also headed his gun to John who reloaded that one as well. While all of that was going on Mackenzie was just trying to hold on for her life and try her hardest not to pee her leggings. The back end of the car slipped down over a curb and T-800 swerved the car around and hit it in drive. Mackenzie's gut was in her throat and she felt like she would puke. There was a bang as the T-1000 had gotten it's self up on the trunk. "

"Drive." T-800 said to Sarah who took the wheel. The back window shattered, Mackenzie instinctively flung her self on top of John. T-800's shotgun went off knocking T-1000 off of the car and in to the road. Mackenzie looked up out of the back window it tried catching up to them, running as fast as it could but it couldn't make it. Mackenzie let out a sigh of relieve.

She could hear Sarah scolding John for coming to save her but Mackenzie was too busy studying the gash she had on her forearm from the glass. Wondering if it was a good thing that she didn't feel any pain from it, or maybe she had sliced a nerve.

"Holy shit, Mac." John said his voice shaken. Mackenzie looked up at him he had been crying, she wondered how long she had been completely dazed and out of it. John grabbed her by her arm and looked it over.

"It's not that deep. I don't feel it, I'm in shock." She mumbled. Sarah quickly turned around at the sound of the girl's voice.

"And who are you and what you doing here?" She snapped. Her harsh voice pulling Mackenzie from her current state.

"Ma this is…" John started to say becoming extremely uneasy with what he had to tell his mother.

"I'm Mackenzie Clark…" She started to say.

"What the hell are you doing here? We don't have time to baby-sit some little-" Sarah started to say until John's voice stopped her.

"Mom! She's my future wife." John stated, his words surprising his mother, whose eyes got wide. She stared at Mackenzie for a moment. Mackenzie regained some of her prized composure and cleared the throat.

"And future Lead Scientist of The Resistance." She stated, feeling as thought the title of _"Wife of John Connor"_ was not worthy enough for Sarah's trust. His mother rubbed back of her neck nervously and then turned around.

"Oh…" She said looking up at Mackenzie through the rear view mirror. It was horribly awkward…

They eventually stopped at an abandon garage for the night, and had taken care of their injuries. Mackenzie had done her best not to scream and cry while her gash on her arm was being stitched up by the Terminator. She was sure she would die from the pain of the needle but she got through it. She was worn out retreating to car as soon as she was done being stitched up. Sitting on the hood of the car, resting her back on the windshield. John looked over to her after they had just rebooted the Terminator; he walked over to her and took a seat next to her on the car.

"What did I say to you the other day?" He asked. Mackenzie peeked her eye open and looked at him. "In Mr. Woodhoues office, you freaked out." She smiled slightly and turned her head to face him.

"You said I was one of the lucky ones that had parents…I don't." John blinked he didn't know. To him she was 'Perfect Mackenzie'. With the perfect matching clothing, perfect grades, he had envisioned her having a perfect life with a mother and father and being the kind of kid that would get lots of presents on Christmas Day. "Both of my parents died in a car crash a year ago, they went to the beach. I was supposed to go but for some reason I didn't feel like it, I _never_ turned down a trip to the beach." She paused and pushed a lock of her wavy hair behind her ear. "It makes me think…maybe out there in a different Universe, I died in the crash with them. And if I had I wouldn't have never met you." She mumbled reaching up to put her hair in a bun.

"Don't." John said. "You look a lot better with it down." Mackenzie felt her face grow warm at his words. He looked at her for a moment and smiled. "That whole goodie two shoes look is really lame and besides you look better…when you look like shit." He said, his own way of giving a compliment. Mackenzie tightened her lip and then to his surprise she flicked him off. "Ha! Well, now I think I'm rubbing off on ya!"

"Shut up, John." She said rolling her eyes.

—-


	4. Chapter 4

Mackenzie woke up early the next morning; it took her a moment to realize where she was. She was laying on the floor of the car in the back seat of the cleaned out car. She felt something in her hair. She glanced up to see John still sleeping, laying on the seat above her, his hand was hanging off the seat and in his sleep his fingers were lightly playing with her hair. She smiled at the calm moment she was in. Mackenzie quietly slipped out of the back seat not wanting to wake him. She looked and saw Sarah sitting against the wall smoking a cigarette; the woman looked up at her and exhaled the smoke from her nose and narrowed her eyes at the little girl and then looked away. Mackenzie looked over and saw the Terminator standing in the glass enclosed door way, he hand held on to his shot gun but kept the barrel of it resting on his wide shoulder. Mackenzie yawned and rubbed her eyes and walked over to him. She looked up at his large form for a moment before having the urge to poke him in the side, wondering what kind of response she would get. He looked down at the girl and then to her bony finger that was on his side.

"Hum…" She mumbled. "Wow, you feel human."

"If I didn't that would defeat the purpose." He said.

"Do you have memories?" She asked him, Sarah watched the young girls body language. She stood up straight with her feet together and head held high. She was confident and logical.

"Yes, I have data stored."

"Do you remember me, my self in the future?"

"Yes I do, my very first data memory is of you." He said turning towards the young little girl. Recalling the memory of her older self, in a grey dirty jump suit, glasses on the tip of her noise her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail, she stroked her chin and spoke.

_"Machine, can hear me?" _

_ "Affirmative"_

_ "Call John, tell him it's working." She said with a smile stretched across her weathered face._

"Okay, awesome." She stroking her chin like her older self would do one day in a lab. "How did me and John meet in your time?" She asked, this question got Sarah's attention; she got up off of the flood and walked over to the two.

"Why would you think it was any different" His mother asked taking a drag.

"Well, these events never played out this way in their futures, that means that John would never gone to my school, and would never met how we did in this time. If I'm destined to be his wife then how did we originally meet?" Her words caused Sarah to blink and shake her head.

"I'm sorry, how old are you again?" She asked.

"Just turned 13." She said matter of factly feeling proud of her smarts. The machine looked at her for a second and then to Sarah.

"You met in 2002, John saw you thought the dust and dirt of The Wasteland wondering half dead. His men almost shot you, but he told them to hold their fire when he realized you were human." He reached out his hand out to Mackenzie's left arm. "You were burned. From here…" He said running his finger from her shoulder and down to her wrist. "You were nursed back to health, and from then you joined the Resistance." He looked at the girls expression, she was shocked at what he said, rubbing her arm that would be injured." "You knew your younger self would ask that very question." He said causing Mackenzie to smile.

"Wow, I am pretty smart." Glowing at the information of her future counterpart.

They had been on the road for a while, the car ride was relatively uneventful, minus the fact that John was trying to teach the Terminator how do speak "cool" the whole conversation just ended up on being funny. They as stopped to get something to eat from a gas station. Mackenzie sat in back seat, shoveling food in her mouth, she was starving. John turned around to look at his mother, who was seated in the back as well eating a sandwich.

"You want some of my fries?" He asked her but she didn't say anything back. Mackenzie jumped at the opportunity, snatching the fries from John and feverously scarfing them down.

"Damn, Oinky." John said looking at her. "I think I see you gaining a few pounds." He joked, Mackenzie looked up at him.

"Fff-ck you." She mumbled with a full mouth.

"HA! Did you say what I think you just did?" John asked feeling a little elated at her dirty language. "I think I'm influencing you." He taunted with a smile before getting out to of the car.

"So…how do you know John?" Sarah asked her voice low and almost intimidating like the start of an interrogation.

"We go to school together" Mackenzie said wiping her face off with a napkin.

"You, know. You don't seem like the kind of kid John would hang out with." Sarah said looking over to the young woman. Mackenzie smirked and let out a chuckle.

"We're not friends. I hated John Conner. " She said. That was not the answer that Sarah was expecting.

"Hate is a really strong word." His mother said.

"No, I hated John and he hated me" Before Sarah could ask 'why' Mackenzie continued. "It's like gravity, I hated him from the moment I saw him. From his attitude, his loud obnoxious motor scooter and even to the way he flips his hair out of his eyes everything about him made me sick." She said looking out the windshield at him as he talked to the machine. "But he hated me as well, from my perfect grades, to my voice, to my presents he even hated the way I dressed. We hated each other so much yet, we couldn't get enough of each other." She said, Sarah just looked at the girl shocked at her very adult words and explanation of how she self about her son. Sarah knew that if they had been older then their passion would have ignited in a completely different way.

"Those are every adult words" She said looking down at the young girl who only smiled.

'They were very adult feelings." Mackenzie said with wisdom past her age, just as she did John looked at them through the windshield and at Mackenzie. Sarah watched that split seconded as if it was a still photograph. She swore she had seen all of the passion that her and Reese had in that moment through the two children and it became crystal clear that she was watching destiny.

Mackenzie listened as the Terminator them about the events that would unfold leaded up to Judgment Day as they drove down the road in the dusty desert down to the date and time that Skynet would become a self-aware entity.

2:14AM, Eastern Time, August 29th 1997.

Mackenzie felt selfish for thinking the way she did, but she was angry at the fact that the world would pretty much end when she would be only 16 years old, before having a chance at tasting life. She knew it was vain, but she couldn't help the sorrow she felt for her self. Sarah had said she wanted to know everything there was to know about Milles Dyson the man in charge of creating Cyberdyne. Mackenzie tried to imagine such a man that would bring forth the murder of 3 billion lives, he must be horrible, and he must be a monster.

Eventfully they stopped the car coming to a driveway, there were make shift fences surrounding the perimeter, to Mackenzie it looked like a junkyard.

"Stay here." Sarah said as she got out. "Enrique?" she said looking around. "Estas agui?" Mackenzie jumped when she saw a man step from behind a run down trailer with a he had a Gun. Sarah pulled out her gun and aimed it at him. The Terminator and John got out of the car as well but Mackenzie hesitated until the man lowered his gun.

"Pretty Jumpy, Connor." He said with a smile.

"Y tu, simper coco culebra." Sarah said, Mackenzie had no idea what they were even talking about. She wished that instead of art she had taken Spanish last semester. The tension was eased when the man came up and gave Sarah a hug. Enrique called out for other people, the door to a broken down trailer opened a few others greeted them. Mackenzie felt out of place as the others gave John and Sarah hugs, Mackenzie intensively stepped closer to the terminator for comfort. Enrique looked at the two of them and then said something in Spanish.

"It's cool. They're with me." John answered; she had no idea that he knew Spanish. "He's uh, Uncle Bob. Uncle Bob, this is Enrique." Enrique made a suspicious face at the name and raised his eyebrow.

"Uncle Bob, huh." He looked down at Mackenzie. "Quien es la nina bonita."

"This is Mac." John caught him self. "Uh, this is Mackenzie."

"Tu amiguita?" Enrique asked, causing John's face to go red slightly.

"No!" He said, Mackenzie wished she could understand them. She was shocked when the Terminator looked down and saw a little child no more then two years old at his feet. He reached down and picked the boy up by his adorable overalls and looked at him curiously as if he was an alien.

"What are you doing!?" Mackenzie asked.

"It is small." He said, John laughed at the terminators words.

"Yeah, it's a baby. Give me that." Mackenzie ordered taking the little child away from the machine and putting him back down.

"You three, on weapons detail." Sarah ordered of the three.

"Weapons, I don't know anything about weapons." Mackenzie said following John over to what looked like a trap door under the sand.

"Well if you're gonna be my lead scientist you better learn." John said as the terminator pulled on a chain that slid the door open.

"No way." Mackenzie uttered looking down in to the storage area; there were so many guns. They all climbed down the latter in to the cellar. John pulled off a sheet exposing more guns.

"One thing about my mom, she always plans ahead." John said. Mackenzie tried to pull one of the guns off the walls but it was too high up. The Terminator reached up and plucked it off for her. "See, I grew up in places like this, so I just thought that's how people lived. Riding around in helicopters, learning how to blow shit up."

"You know how to blow stuff up?" Mackenzie asked sounding rather excited about the idea.

"Yeah, I can teach you. You wanna learn?" He asked stepping toward her and pulling the assault rifle from her arms.

"Hey, I wanted that one." She whined.

"Psh, you can't shoot this." He smirked. "The kick will knock you on your ass." Mackenzie pouted at his words. "Okay, how about I teach you how to shoot a hand gun first and then we'll work our way up to the big shit." He said, Mackenzie smiled and nodded.

The sun was starting to set and the truck was all fixed up and ready to go, now they were only waiting for night fall to hit the boarder. Sarah stood looking out a few yards away at Mackenzie and John. He was showing her how to shot her new handguns. She kept holding it way to low, attempting to shoot at her hip like she was in a Western movie. She couldn't hear them but John shook his head at the girl and then stepped behind her taking her arm and lifting it at the right level. Mackenzie's eyes widened at his closeness and a nervous smile grew on her face. Sarah looked to her left to see the Terminator walk up and stand besides her. It was silent for a moment.

"Are they only behaving like that because they know the future? Or is that their real feelings?" She asked, the gunshot went off echoing in the distance. John stepped away from Mackenzie to see if she could do it her self.

"I do not know." He said back scanning the smile on Mackenzie face as she successfully shot.

"Okay now do it again." John said, Mackenzie nodded and this time she aimed too high. "No. You had it perfect last time. Like this." He said stepping behind her again and adjusting her arm level. He felt her shake slightly at his touch. "Why are you shivering?" He asked with a smirk.

"Uh, just anticipating the gun shot. I don't like the noise." She said lowly.

"Nah, that's not it."

"Aw come on why do you think I'm shivering?" She asked.

"Maybe because you like it when I touch you?" He said in a cocky tone. Mackenzie turned around and looked at him eyes wide at first only to quickly narrow them.

"Oh please, I'll have you know you are having zero affect on me, Connor." She said mater of factly and turned back around and shot perfectly.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a plan, they were going to cross the border at night but of coarse nothing happens the way it should have. Sarah, had packed up the other car and speed off leaving her son. Enrique had said that she would meet up with them after, but they figured out her plan. She was going to kill Miles Dyson an in attempt to stop Judgment Day from starting.

"This is tactically dangerous." The machine said as they burned down the highway trying to get to Sarah before she had a chance to make good on her plan. "The T-1000 has the same data files that I do. It knows what I know. It might anticipate this move." He said glancing over to John.

"I don't care we gotta stop her." John said, Mackenzie was going to speak up but the machine said what she was thinking before she could say it.

"Killing Dyson might actually prevent the war."

"I don't care! Haven't you learned anything yet? Haven't you figured out why you can't kill people?" He said growing angry with the Terminator. Mackenzie had agreed with machine, why did they care if one man died if it stopped a war. But she didn't say that and kept her thoughts to her self for fear John would yell at her. She had wondered why she would become the lead scientist and not his second in commanded, it was clear that they have different morals. She was shocked to feel that maybe she was the ruthless one.

The truck came to a screeching stop, John ran out first followed my terminator and Mackenzie. They ran in, seeing three people on the floor one man who she had figured was Miles him self was bleeding. He wasn't that she had expected, he didn't look like an evil mastermind, he was just a man who thought he was doing something good for the world. They saw Sarah on the floor sitting against the wall, John ran over to her but Mackenzie stood by the Terminator as he helped with Dyson's injures.

"Who are…you people?" Miles asked looking horrified. John steeped besides them pulling out a switchblade and handing it to the terminator.

"Show um." He said before looking down that Miles's little boy. "Come on Danny, I want you to show me your room…come on Mac." He said taking the boys hand, but Mackenzie shook her head.

"No, I need to see too." She said, yarning to understand the science that will be come her profession one day. She watched as the Terminator cut down the flesh of his arm and then pulled ripping the organic human tissue off and exposing the machine underneath. Dyson and his wife screamed but Mackenzie was in awe at the mechanics. Suddenly Miles had stopped screaming at the site and an understanding came across his face.

"Oh my God…"

They all sat in the kitchen and the terminator told them all about everything. Skynet, Judgment Day he told Miles and he wife everything. It became very apparent that they had to stop Cyberdyne, and with everyone there they had to do it that night. He told them about the chip, from the other Terminator, that, the arm and all of the data had to be destroyed if man kid had any hope of a future with out a scorched sky. John looked at Mackenzie as they walked to the Cyberdyne building; she was wearing a long coat over her shirt in order to hide the two handguns stored in the waistband of her pants. She still carried her self with confidence; her posture bone straight head held high, the only difference was she was packing heat. He felt proud of him self, he managed to make such a dork in to a kind of cool chick. They walked up to the security desk where there was an older black man; he looked up at them over his magazine at the odd mix match group.

"Hi, Carl. Friends from out of town. I just thought I'd show take them upstairs and show them around…" Miles said.

"Mr. Dyson, you know the rules concerning visitors in the lab. I need written authorization." But right after he was finished talking he had guns in his face.

"I insist." The Terminator said to him. They made short work of poor Carl, Mackenzie and John duct taping him and leaving him in the bathroom. They made their way to the elevators, Dyson told them about where they kept the chip and arm. The only way to get in to the vault was too turn two keys simultaneously, and the other key was locked in a locker. They finely got to the locker Dyson swiped his ID to get in but it was rejected.

"Damn it, the silent alarm has been tripped." He said. John looked at the keypad and then rustled around in his bag for something, pulling out a hacking device. Mackenzie's jaw almost hit the floor. This boy was full of surprises.

"Hey, guys get to the lab. I can open this." John said hooking up the device to the keypad. Mackenzie stayed behind, knowing that the police could show up at any moment, she pulled out one gun from her waistband, willing to cover John if she needed to_. _

_ If you have to shoot anyone aim for the legs, aim for the legs. _She told her self.

John was waiting for the numbers and Mackenzie kept her back to him, he could hear her panting, she was horrified but still there. Hell any other 13-year-old girl would have been crying right now.

"John! Mac! Fire in the hole!" They both heard Sarah yell from down the hall. Mackenzie felt John snatch her by her jacket and pull her close to him. Her chest flush against his, John looked at her, he had never noticed until they were so close but she had freckles that were scattered on her dark skin. He could feel her heart beating hard against her chest.

"Er…" She mumbled pulling away from him. "Thanks for that." She said trying not to make eye contact with him.

"No prob." He shrugged, he glanced back down at the screen of his deice and saw that he has the access numbers.

"Sweet!" he said punching the code in. "7 2 5 6." The vault popped open and snatched out key.

"Easy money, baby." He said, before they took off down the hall. John stooped at a computer screen.

"Damn it!" Mackenzie said seeing that cops were pulling up and there was helicopter too circling the building. They found the adults down the hall.

"We got company." John said.

"How many?" His mother asked.

"Looks like the whole LAPD." Mackenzie answered with a sigh, wasn't sure she would make it out of that building alive.

John, Mackenzie and Miles had gotten the first Terminator arm and the chip.

"We got Skynet by the balls now, don't we?" He smiled. Mackenzie rolled her eyes at his language and shook her head, shoved the chip on his pocket. "Come on, let's go." They ran back to the other room where is mom was. "You ready?" John asked. She nodded.

"Ready" They looked up to see the terminator walking back in to the room after finishing with the police.

"Time to go. Now." He ordered. Sarah reached down and handed both of the kids two gas masks.

"Here take these. They'll use gas." She said. Just as they all turned heard guns going off from the other side of the room Mackenzie screamed and John went to turn back for his mother but the Machine grabbed him. Sarah got down just in time but Miles was riddled with bullets.

"Shit! She's in there! There's no way outta there!" John yelled. The Terminator looked at the boy and then simply burst through the wall and pulled Sarah out. They all followed the Terminator down the hall and to the elevators, and then there was an explosion that rocked what felt like the whole building the lights flickered in the elevator. Miles was dead but his sacrifice wouldn't be in vain, Mackenzie hoped. The elevator came to the ground floor and just as Sarah had said the SWAT team had thrown gas grenades in to the hall. Mackenzie covered her face with the gas mask taking deep breaths.

"Stay here." The Terminator said stepping in to the hall, he made short work of them before getting in to a SWAT van and backing it in to the lobby. The three of them ran out of the elevator and got in the back. The van peeled out and speeded down the street with the back door still open.

"Get down you two!" She ordered pushing the two teenagers in to the corner of the van. She covered both of them with bulletproof vests. It wasn't the most comfortable seating position for either of them. Mackenzie was practically straddling John; she had her arms around him too scared to let go, while John rested his chin on her bony shoulder.

"What every happens, you stay under these vests. You got it?" Sarah said. John nodded. Sarah kissed her son on the cheek and then affectingly touched Mackenzie's shoulder before coving them completely. The sound of their racing heartbeats and panting breaths was loud under vests. They heard gunshots, John peeked from up under the safety of the vests only to snatch it up again right before getting hit. They heard Sarah scream; John pulled the vest off to she that she had been shot in the leg. Suddenly they the felt the brakes on the van get hit and the chopper that was following them slammed in to the back of the van. Mackenzie went flying forward until the van tipped flinging them all sideways. The van hit the ground and it took Mackenzie a moment to shake off the whiplash. She got out of the van to see Sarah trying to help his mother up. The Terminator stepped out to assist when a man stopped his truck, running up to them his eyes wide at the site of the accident.

"Are you hurt?" He asked sounding rather stupid. There was a screeching sound, when they saw a semi-truck headed their way.

"Holy shit! Come, on mom!" John yelled trying to pull her towards the mans truck. They all squeezed in tight, the Terminator hit the gas and they were off. Mackenzie looked behind them to see how close the T-1000 was. Sarah was bleeding pretty bad and John did his best to tie a make shift bandage around the wound.

"He's gaining." Sarah said looking back.

"Step on it!" John yelled.

"This is the vehicle's top speed." The machine said.

"I can get out and run faster then this" John yelled, the car shock as the semi-truck slammed in to them.

"Drive for a minute." The Machine said to Sarah who reached over and grabbed the wheel. He opened the door and held on to roof of the car and shot at the semi. "Take the off ramp!" He yelled, Sarah turned the car causing it to skid and slide. Mackenzie looked as they were headed right for a n open bay door of a steel factory. Behind them they heard the semi-truck tip over and crash. The truck they were in came right in to contact with a huge machine with a steel pole sticking out of it. Mackenzie yanked her head out of the way just in time, but still felt something graze the side of her scalp.

"Holy Shit!" Mackenzie screamed not able to keep it in any longer. She looked and saw that T-1000 had completely frozen with the liquid Nitrogen that was being carried in the truck that crashed. The Terminator had shot him, causing him to shatter in to a million pieces. Mackenzie was just about to congratulate them when John yelled.

"We gotta get out of here!" Mackenzie and Sarah booth looked and hope of it being over was crashed when they saw the T-1000 pulling it's self back together, because of the heat coming from the molten steel all around them. The Terminator yanked the tree of them and pulled them deeper in to the factory in an attempt to keep them safe. It became hotter and hotter the deeper they went.

"Run!" the Machine ordered of them.

"No!, We have to stick together!" John yelled, Mackenzie pulled him by his shirt.

"John! We must go!" She yelled as her and Sarah yanked him back.

"Go now!" The terminator ordered. Mackenzie and Sarah managed to pull John along. They kept going deeper and deeper in to factory. The saw T-1000, Sarah ordered for them to head down and stay low, John looked back and noticed his mother was no where to be found John went to yell for her but Mackenzie quickly covered his mouth.

"Shhh! We have to keep going." She panted as yanked him by his shirt. They found a little corner behind a machine and they tried to hide. In that moment of fear Mackenzie thought about what was important and the answer that kept coming to her mind was John Connor. Her future with him didn't matter; the unborn child of his that she would carry didn't matter because she knew that even with her he would become the Leader.

"John…" She said pushing past her dry mouth. "I'm slowing you down." She said looking at him. She felt tears try to form but she was so dehydrated that they couldn't.

"No your not." He whispered.

"Yes. You have to live John, not me." She said looking at him.

"Don't say that, I need you!"

"No, you didn't maybe this is the way its supposed to be now. If you die it will all be for nothing." She said looking exhausted. Suddenly she grabbed him by his jacket collar and kissed him on his lips. "Don't die." She said yanking away from him.

"No Mac…. Mackenzie please!" he begged but she didn't listen pulling her guns out and making her way back to where they came from he watched her disappear around the corner.

She staggered, trying her hardest to get her barring but she was dizzy, feeling her self-welt with exultation and dehydration. She couldn't figure what way they came. Mackenzie miss stepped and fell smacking her head against steel. The very last thing she thought of before passing out was John…and how she really hated the way his hair out of his eyes. The thought made her smile a little before there was darkness

The pain on her head was unbelievable, she peeked her eyes open only to realize that she was in the back seat of a car. It took her a moment but her eyes focused, she saw John in the passenger seat and Sarah at the wheel.

"John…" She said, he looked back at her his eyes wide.

"Mac, your awake!" He smiled.

"Wha…? What happened?" She asked looking at him.

"It's over…"

"Where's T?" She asked, John looked down, she knew he was gone and John didn't have to say anything the sadness in his eyes told her all she needed to know. There was silence for a moment until Mackenzie spoke.

"What happens next?" She asked.

"I'm not sure." Sarah answered. "But I'll do anything to John and you safe." She said her tone serious. They weren't certain about anything but Mackenzie knew that she would be with them through think and thin….

A/N: It's not over; this fic will go in to the 'Missing Years' between T3 and will become a rewrite of Terminator 3. I like T3…kind of but as this is an AU fanfiction with a new plot device (Mackenzie) the events of T3 would play out differently. I hope you keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

** Years later**

Mackenzie looked at her self in full-length mirror that she had propped up against the wall in her bedroom. She checked and made sure her purple and silver cheerleading uniform was snug in all the right places before putting her long hair in a side ponytail. It had been 3 years since they had destroyed the T-1000, and Sarah wanted nothing more then for John and Mackenzie to have a somewhat normal life. Although none of them believed that the machines were completely gone, they tried to be normal and only hope that Judgment Day wouldn't come in to fruition. She skipped down the hall of the house and in to the kitchen where she found John eating his breakfast. He looked up at the girl who posed as his 'stepsister'. They had to have a whole story spinned about why they lived together even though they obviously looked nothing alike. The story was that Sarah had married Mackenzie father three years ago, and he passed away suddenly leaving Sarah as her soul guardian, no one ever questioned such a story but to them it was laughable. They also had to adopt alias last names, seeing as John and his mother were fugitives. The case of the missing 13-year-old named Mackenzie Clark had gone cold since her sister's death by OD two years ago; she had been the only one looking for Mackenzie since she disappeared. Mackenzie chose the last name 'Williams' it was common and helped her blend in with the masses.

Mackenzie put her leg up on the counter and stretched. John stared at her, they only way she had changed from the girl he hated back then was physically. She filled out and he could see the out line of the woman that would be, but still the opposite of him. She was the embodiment of 90's pop music, with her choker and her sketcher shoes. Cheerleader and science genius, people at school had a hard time accepting that her and John lived in the same house. But John had a name for his self too, know as the bad boy with the James Dean charm. He had girls falling in to his lap, but he knew it made Mac crazy when she saw him flirting with anyone else. Needless to say their relationship was a complicated one at least. They would flirt with other people just to get a rise out of the other, almost like when they used to pick on and attack each other when they were younger before everything happened. John couldn't take his eyes off her. Mackenzie noticed his stare on her long tone legs.

"Take a picture it would last longer creep." She said putting her leg down. John snickered.

"I might have to." He said. She rolled her eyes.

"You pig." She hissed, turning around and grabbing a banana of the counter top peeled it and stuck it in her mouth. She looked back over to John who was still looking at her with a smirk.

"Do you mind?" She asked.

"No. Please go on." He said raising his eyebrow.

"EW! Stop!" Mackenzie yelled slapping him on the arm. They heard a door shoot from down the hall and Sarah appeared, she was wearing her red wig today. She had started losing her hair because of her chemo treatments for the cancer. It was horrible to watch such a strong woman be brought down by something so small. She some days she felt horrible and couldn't even move but she looked to be in good sprites that morning.

"What's going on out here?" She asked grabbing the mail off of the table that John had gotten that morning. All of the letters addressed to Sarah Baum.

"Johns being a gross." Mackenzie hissed.

"What, I just like the way you eat bananas" John shrugged. His mother slapped him in the back of the head with the letters. Sometimes she didn't know what to do with those two, either they were fighting or being wildly inappropriate because they knew they were meant for each other.

"School now, both of you." She ordered pointing at the door.

"Bye, Sarah." Mackenzie said giving her a kiss on the cheek and walking out o f the side door.

"Yeah, bye mom." John said also giving her a peck on the cheek.

John watched Mac from across the hallway.

"She's like sex and candy, man." His friend Chris said. John looked over at him and narrowed his eyes at his words. "Yo, I'm just sayin' that's what jock strap over there is hitting on her." He added noticing the look on John's face. The leader of the basketball team, Brain Davis was leaning against the lockers talking to Mackenzie. He watched her smile; it was a smile that he was curtain was only meant for him. He slipped a toothpick in his mouth and walked over to them. He slammed his hand on the locker behind Mackenzie she didn't jump she was used to it. "Sup Davis." He said looking at the tall black kid.

"Hey, John." Brain said sounding nervous. Mackenzie rolled her eyes.

"What you guys talkin' about? Huh?" John said sounding rather intimidating.

"I uh…" The other boy shuddered.

"You can't even talk, get lost you jock douche bag." John said, Brain backed away and turned back down the hall.

"I think that might be the 3rd guy who you've scared away this year."

"I hate that dick." He said leaning against the locker next to hers.

"I see someone is jelly." She smiled.

"Fuck you, I'm not jealous." He said flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Well the other day you were creeping on Jennifer Murro." She said mater of factly.

"No I wasn't I was just talking go her." He shrugged.

"No you weren't, you were trying to do more then that." She hissed, John was a flirt but he never went through with any of it just like her, they liked the game to see who would get jealous first.

"Yeah even if I was, you ruined it by coming up and an insulting her."

"So, she has a freaking caterpillar for eyebrows, and her hair is fried." She said Mackenzie could really play up the 'mean popular girl act.'

"You are so wrong." John snickered as he followed her to class.

Mackenzie sat on the floor in front of the television, her AP physics book open, she was scribbling notes. John laid on the couch behind her watching MTV. Sarah has said that she felt, good enough to go to the store just to get out of the house, leaving John and Mackenzie alone for a while. Mackenzie looked up and saw that John had turned the volume up on the next video that came up. It was the late 2pac. Mackenzie let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She could hear John mumbling with the rap lyrics of the song and she couldn't focus on her homework.

"Turn'em off, time to set it off, get you wet and soft. Something's on your mind let it off." He said along with the video. Mackenzie slammed down her pen and then wiped her head around to look at him.

"John! Can you turn it down? I'm trying to study." She said wrinkling her brow.

"Come on, it's 2pac." He said glancing down at her.

"Can I see the remote for a sec?" She said turning around and going to grab it from him, but he yanked away.

"No." He said with a smile, Mackenzie stood up this time going to grab for it again but he was too quick and pulled it from her reach.

"Give it to me, John!" She shouted playfully.

"You want the clicker or…something else?" He said tauntingly waving the remote in her face.

"You're so gross!" She shouted starching her self-trying to get it from him as he held it back behind his head. Mackenzie let out a sigh and then to his surprise she plopped down his lap straddling him.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at her with suspicion.

"I give up." She said looking down at him. John's eyes wondered down for a second before looking back up to her face.

"That could mean many things." He said with a smile letting his guard down.

"SIKE!" Mackenzie said snatching the remote for his hand and hopping over the couch and flicking the channel to her favorite show, John let out a groan as he heard the intro to Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

"No, not watching this." He said taking a step towards her, Mackenzie held the remote be hind her back. "Give it here." He said trying to take it from her

"No, Buffy's on." She said right before John yanked it from her. Mackenzie then pounced on him, making him fall to the carpeted floor. They had a habit of rough housing but never when Sarah was home, she was always scared they would break something. Mackenzie was on top of John, doing her best to keep him down, but she wasn't strong enough he simply flipped her over to gain the upper hand grabbing her by her hips to keep her in place. The atmosphere chanced in an instant as they looked at each other. He watched at Mackenzie bit her lip, this caused him to grip on to her hips even harder.

"Here…take it." Mackenzie said handing over the remote to him but he didn't let her hips go. She raised her eyebrow.

"What if it's not the remote I want?" He asked, Mackenzie dropped it on the floor next to them and felt her face grow hot.

"Does it feel like the right moment?" She asked her voice just above a whisper, she tried very, very hard not to grind her hips on his. He let out a sigh.

"You and your nerdy theories." He said, know what she was talking about.

"I mean, if it is really destiny don't you think we would know when it was supposed to happen I mean…no point in rushing it." She said still trying to keep her hips still.

"What if it is…" John asked right before they heard the sound of Sarah car pull in the driveway. "Damn, you were right...so not the right moment." He huffed getting off of her. Mackenzie quickly stood and straightened her cheer uniform and gathered her books.

"I'll er… go study in my room" She said walking down the narrow hallway. John let out a huff and then flicked his hair our of his eyes. He glanced over to the door; Sarah forced the door open with her hip.

"Mom, what are you doing? Let me help you." John said grabbing the grocery bags from his weak mother.

"Thanks John." She said, taking a seat at the kitchen table looking extremely worn out. She rubbed her forehead and let out a sigh, she glanced over at John who was busy putting the groceries away in the cabinet.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, John paused and hung his head for a moment before looking at his mother. "You know you can't hide anything from me." She said trying to pry it out of him. John put the last can of food away and then took a seat across his mother.

"Just youth bullshit." He said running his fingers through his brown hair. "Me and Mac…" he finally said looking down at the wooden table.

"Ah…" Sarah nodded. Their preordained destinies for each other had weighed heavy on the two teenagers and the tension was there on display for everyone to witness. "Tell me what's wrong." She said, John took a deep breath and looked at her.

"What was it like with dad., ya know. In that er, moment." John asked. His mother snickered and leaned back in her chair, remembering the few hours she had with him.

"What about it?" She said with a smile still across her face.

"Well, Mac has this theory that when the time is right." He paused for a moment. "That we'll know." He finished shifting nervously in the seat.

"That girl and theories." Sarah said. "With your father it was a powerful feeling, I couldn't have gotten out of that moment if I wanted to. So it might be like that for you two. " She smiled. "I assume moments have passed between you two." She said raising her eyebrow, there was nothing that shocked Sarah Conner anymore and her and her son could talk anything.

"Well only recently, I mean before it was just child flirting but…" He trailed off and rubbed his forehead.

"John, I'm sure you'll know when the time is right…. but please be smart about it." Sarah said getting up from the table and letting gout a yawn. "I'm worn out." She said stretching. "I'm going to sleep, try not to worry about it. It's not everyday that a boy knows who is soul mate is." She said kissing him on the forehead and walking out of the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Mackenzie was in her room getting ready. Mike Hutch's parents were out of town, and he had a huge house so course that meant one thing, a high school party. It was a dead given that Mackenzie was invited. She listened to the radio and applied her make up. She heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said, Sarah peeked in. "Hey, what's up?" Mackenzie asked brushing her hair out.

"I know you told me already but this party…" Sarah started to say.

"It not going to be that big." Mackenzie said looking her self in the mirror again. Sarah looked at her for a moment and recalled memories of her youth, being young and popular. She used to get ready for parties and dances just like she did. Sarah smiled at the thought of how she used to tease her hair and tried to get it as big as possible when going out. The fashions had changed but being a young woman was still the same. She looked at Mackenzie's outfit, a red belly shirt and a pled mini skirt. Sarah thought she was personally showing too much skin for a girl of 16 but she understood. Mackenzie wasn't her daughter although she loved her like one; she didn't want to keep her youth from her.

"You can go, but with one condition." Sarah said crossing her arms.

"What?"

"John goes with you." Sarah said, causing Mackenzie to pout for a seconded. "Look I know you said it was only four blocks away but I'd feel better if he went with you."

"Okay, I get it." Mackenzie said heading for the door of her room. Sarah stopped her and pulled the bottom of her shirt down a little bit more making sure it was covering as much as it could.

"There." She smiled; Mackenzie gave her foster mother a kiss on the cheek and went down stairs. She saw John lying on the couch watching T.V.

"Hey. You know Mike Hutch is having a party tonight." She said leaning on the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I know. Me and Chris were going to crash it later tonight." John said looking up at her.

"Well can you just go with me, now? Ma…" Mackenzie caught her self. "Er, I mean Sarah won't let me go unless you go with me." John popped his gum at her words.

"Why don't you just go with me and Chris in like an hour?" He asked flipping the channels. Mackenzie all most audibly rolled her eyes.

"I'm not going to show up anywhere with Chris, he has a creep and he's got bad skin. Sorry, no." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"John, you're going there anyway." Sarah said descending the stairs and holding back a chuckle at Mackenzie's words.

"Fine." John grunted getting off of the couch. "I'm not even ready yet." He grumbled. Mackenzie rolled her eyes again at him.

"Come on, John." She said heading towards the door with him behind her.

"Have fun you two. And remember back by midnight!" Sarah said as they walked out. John saluted as an acknowledgement of her words before they were gone.

John sat on the couch in the basement with a plastic cup in his hand. He had been chatting with a hot red head that had said her name Katherine Brewster. He recognized her from school but they never talked before. Even though the red head to his right was flirting with him he couldn't help but look at Mackenzie from across the basement. She kept glancing over to him too, narrowing her eyes at Katherine.

"Is that Mackenzie Williams?" Katherine asked John noticing the glances that the two kept treading, John nodded and then looked away from Mackenzie and then back to the red head. "She your ex or something?" She asked.

"Ha, no. She not my ex." John laughed.

"Good, she's vile." Katherine said causing John to raise his eyebrow at her words.

"How do you know her?" John asked getting a little excited at the new conversation.

'"We have AP Physics together. I'm sorry but a cheerleader like her doesn't belong in that class." Katherine gossiped. "I think she's only there because Mr. Norton is a perv and likes looking at her when she's in her cheer uniform." John couldn't hold in a laugh. Mackenzie heard him from across the room, and shot them a dirty look.

"Ooo, you see that? I think she's jealous." Katherine added.

"Oh, you have no idea." John said with a smile, this was too much fun.

"No really, what's up with you and her?" She asked. John leaned his had back and snickered.

"Well, ya see. Mac is my step sister." John said, and the look on Katherine's face was priceless.

"No she's not!" She squeaked turning red.

"Yep, yes she is." He said putting his hands behind his head.

"Oh God. I feel like such a bitch."

"Nah, I'm used to it. It happens a lot to the both of us, and any way you're an upper classmen how would you have known?" He said with a smile.

"Oh well…this has been awkward..' She huffed. "I'll see you around…" She said getting up too embarrassed to stay around him.

"See ya, Kate." He said she nodded and smiled a bit going over to a different area of the basement with a few of her friends. Mackenzie saw her walk away and then went over to John and plopped down next to him.

"So, John. I didn't know you had a thing for fire crotches." She said looking over at Katherine. John laughed and then looked over at her.

"You're so mean."

"Oh, come on. I've been like this since you met me." She scuffed before taking a sip of her drink.

"That's true you haven't changed..." He leaned closer to her. "Just now our a stone fox." He said in her ear before pulling away. Mackenzie smiled and then looked at him.

"You've always been good looking…" She whispered so only he could hear.

"Was that a guanine compliment from you?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess." She said turning her head, feeling the moment had gotten way out to the realm of 'siblings' for a moment.

"I'm gonna go have a smoke, you wanna come?" John asked getting up pulling a pack of cigarette from his pocket. Sarah would ring his neck if she knew that he was smoking.

"Sure." She said getting up and following him up stairs and out side to the back yard, where a few other people were. John saw Chris and went over to talk to him for a moment leaving Mackenzie on the patio. She leaned against the side of the house and finished her drink, looking around for someone that she could go over and talk too but she heard the sound of someone approach her first.

"Hey…Mac." A voice said, it was Brain the QB of the football team. He looked like he was pretty wasted already.

"Hey Brian." She said, glancing back over to John who had his back to them.

"Man, you're looking good tonight." He said rubbing the back of his neck and taking a step back and looking her up and down. She found her self inwardly cringing at his attempt to compliment her.

"Thanks."

"Well I was thinkin." He swayed back and forth for a second. "You and me would be a good couple. I mean, hot cheerleader and the QB. So you uh…wanna go out sometime?" He asked leaning towards her resting his forearm just above her head on the wall.

"Brain, you're a good lookin guy and star of the football team but I don't have time for a boyfriend." She said as politely as she could. He blinked at her as if not comprehending her words.

"So you flirt with me for no reason then?" He asked the bitter tone in his voice building up.

"I wasn't flirting, I was being friendly." She cut.

"You're nothing but a whore." He said, Mackenzie felt her blood boil. She stringed up and looked him dead in the face.

"You all me that again, I'll break your fucking hand." She hissed, only causing him to laugh in her face.

"What the hell is going on over here?" John asked stepping besides Mackenzie.

"Nothing, just that your step sister is a cunt." Brain said, Mackenzie went to lunge at Brian at his words. If there was any word that Sarah taught her never to accept it was that one. John held her back, knowing that even though she was way smaller then Brain she was trained to inflict harm. His mother made sure they both knew how to protect them selves with just the knowledge of the human body and how to break bones with only slight pressure. John gritted his teeth and looked up at Brain, the other people outside looked over at them.

"Apologize." John said his words coming out more like an order. Brain looked at him and snickered.

"What the fuck you gonna do about it? Huh?" He asked getting in John's face. Mackenzie clinched her jaw and wondered if she moved now how good of hit she could get in. Before she could move Brain pushed John and then he went to swing at him. John caught his arm and dug his thumb in to a pressure point. With out even landing one hit in he dropped Brain to his knees. Everyone looked in speechless.

"Alright man! Let me go!" Brain yelled. Mackenzie was shocked as well at John calm. He dropped Brian's arm and turned to leave.

"Come on, let's go." He said to Mackenzie. She looked back at Brain an leaned down to face him.

"You're lucky." She said her words frightening, John pulled her by her arm and they left the party.


	8. Chapter 8

They both had gotten back home, going through the basement window not wanting to cause any noise that would wake Sarah.

"I should go back there an bash that fuckers head in." John finally said gritting his teeth and running his hands through his hair. Mackenzie couldn't help but snicker at how intense he was being.

"I could have handled my self, there buddy." Mackenzie said stepping out of her shoes and picking them up.

"No, you would have went off and broken his face. And everyone would have been left wondering how you knew how to fight like that."

"Oh so you leaving him on the begging like a little baby is any better?" She asked.

"It was self defense, and I didn't even need to hit him, he must feel like bitch."

John said walking towards her. "No one talks to you like that." He uttered.

"Well someone's being rather alpha today." She said with a smile. Johns eyes met her's in the dim light of the basement. It went silent for a moment as they just looked at each other. And that force that they had long awaited to feel was suddenly there, pushing them together in a unexcapeable moment. John grabbed Mackenzie by her face and kissed her at first just molding his lips to hers until he felt her fingers through his hair and then her tongue push his lips open. He let out a moan that the feeling of her mouth, her full lips were soft. He felt her back up and he moved with her, until the back of her legs hit his bed and she fell on to it, grabbing him so he fell with her. His mouth leaving her's and then in to the curve of her neck.

"Wait." Mackenzie said with a huff. John pulled away; hoping that she wouldn't tell him it wasn't the right moment. He looked down at her and she bit her lip and he was sure he could see a blush on her face. She licked her lips and the grabbed her top, pulling it completely off and throwing it to the floor. She didn't have on a bra so now she was exposed to him, she went to cover her self with her hands but she fought the nervous urge. John sat back on his knees just staring at her. "What?" She asked covering her breast with her arm.

"No, no. Don't cover your self.." he said pulling her arm away. "I just…wow." He mumbled looking at her. "I seriously have never seen something so hot."

"I'll show you something hotter." She smiled, her voice sexy. Mackenzie sat up on her knees to face him and then slipped her hands under his shirt and creeping her fingers up until she was able to remove his shirt. John kissed her again, pushing her back on her back; he let his hand wonder to her breast, running his finger over her nipple. Mackenzie let out a whine at the feeling and bucked her hips in to his where she felt him already hard. John ran his hand in between her thighs, the only thing separation his fingers and her was her pantie. He stroked the out side and Mackenzie moaned and bit her lip. He slipped his hand in to her underwear and felt her. He hadn't really known what to expect but he liked the way she felt in-between her legs. She let out little moans and whimpers at the feeling of fingers, he felt her tugging at his pants trying to get them undone, but she was having a hard time with the button. John went to slip his finger in only for Mackenzie to jump and let out a gasp.

"That hurt?" He asked. She nodded slowly. "Yikes…listen we don't have to." He started to say.

"Shut up, we do. I want to. Really bad." She said finally getting his cock out. She paused before gripping it in her hand.

"Ah. Don't tug so hard." He whispered winching.

"Oh…sorry." Mackenzie mumbled adjusting her grip. They both paused and just looked at each other. They couldn't help but laugh at how horribly ignorant they were about each other's bodies.

"I'm… sorry just we don't have any idea what we are doing." Mackenzie said biting back a few laughs. For all of her genius she really had no clue of how do anything sexual and this was turning to an awkward mess. "This really isn't how I thought our first time would be." She said.

"So you like fantasized about it? " John asked raising his eyebrow and putting on a cocky smirk. Mackenzie looked away and bit her lip.

"Well yeah a few times…"

"Tell me." He said growing more serious, running his finger over the nub in between her legs causing her to let out a moan. "Tell me." He said again, repeating the moment. Mackenzie went to pull his hand away but he didn't budge.

"I-I-…shit.." She mumbled closing her eyes. "I- just-thought-holy-ah!" Mackenzie couldn't finish her sentence. Gripping the bed with one hand and with the other one feeling compiled to stoke his cock.

"I don't wanna- stop." Mackenzie said finally gathering enough composure to pull her self back from his hand. She huffed and tried to catch her breath. "I don't want to come yet." She confessed, before grabbing him by the back of his neck and pulling him to a forceful kiss.

"I've waited so long for this." She signed as she felt John slowly removing her panties. She pulled her legs up and flicked them off once they were around her ankles. John pulled his pants off and went to continue kissing her but she put her hands up on his chest to stop him.

"I'm ready." She whispered to him. John slowly nodded and tried to position himself right above her entrance. He saw the look that Mackenzie made and then paused.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just nervous." She said putting her hand on his hip and making him slowly lean forward. "Please." She mumbled and he did.

** 4 years later.**

The years that followed Mackenzie's and John's first night of passion was paved in nothing but sorrow. Sarah had died in her sleep a week later; John had found her in her bed early in the morning. They had never seen her look so peaceful, as she lay there with the orange glow of the morning sunlight casting around her room. Until she saw her Mackenzie never knew that death could be so beautiful and kind, if anyone deserved a break from death it was Sarah.

She had told them time after time what to do when she died. They had a plan, they were to have here cremated and she wanted her ashes to be spread in the ocean. They were to talk to no one, only empty the house of everything important and go far away. Sarah had made it clear that the first thing she wanted them to do was open the safe that she kept locked in her closet. Sarah was prepared; she had organized fake identities for them. New birth certificates, passports, Social Security cards and I.D'S. And of course stacks of cash, guns and bullets everything that the two sixteen year olds would need minus the love of a mother. With the instructions that Sarah had told them over and over again, John and Mackenzie left the house, city and state. They were like ghost. One day they were at school and the next they were gone, their house abandoned.

The school had gotten worried about their whereabouts when calls to home went unanswered. They had sent over one of the teachers who said the door was unlocked, she had said it looked ransacked, one would have thought a robbery had happened minus the fact that there were empty picture frames that still hung eerily on the walls. It became a mystery between their classmates as where John and his stepsister went. Lots of their friends had their suspicions of why they disappeared like smoke. Some thought that Sarah had simply uprooted them one day. Some believed that the whole family was murdered. Mackenzie's friends wanted to believe that their suspicions of her and Johns 'closeness' had prompted them to run off and eloped and that Sarah had possibly ran off after them to stop them from their foolish ways of young love. Wanting to invasion her in a white wedding dress in Las Vegas marring the boy that they knew she loved more then just as a stepbrother. John's friends believed that they all were really fugitives from the law; little did they know they were the closest to being right.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Updating late at night so it might have a few typos. Enjoy._

* * *

During those years, John and Mackenzie jumped from state to state. Two young scared destined lovers only having each other to lean on, and no idea of the future. They stayed at cheep motel after cheep motel not wanting to stay a place more then three weeks at a time. John took odd jobs, construction and what ever else he could. While Mackenzie tried her best to keep things comfortable. John was adamant on her not working since there really weren't many cash only jobs she could do. Although she had offered to start stripping when she was of age, John made it clear he didn't want to hear of that ever again. So Mackenzie stayed in hotel rooms most of the time, trying to keep him happy.

Mackenzie was now 19 years old; she sat a small table in the hotel room. She fiddled with wires and tubing. She pushed her glasses up on her face and flicked her long hair out of her eyes. She mostly filled her days with making bombs minus the explosives and cleaning guns. Through those years they were becoming the people that had been prophesized. She had become more interested with tech and her hacking skills had even surpassed John's, it came in handy when they needed to rip off ATM's for some extra cash. She was unsure if she really needed glasses or was trying to fit the model of 'lead scientist of the resistance'. The door to the hotel room opened and John walked in. He to had chanced, he seemed more jaded nothing surprised him any more but then again should it? He looked worn out, once again working construction in the hot sun. He was barley ever home, trying to find some way to support them that paid cash. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he closed the hotel door.

"Hi John." Mackenzie said not looking up from the device that she fiddled with.

"Hey." He mumbled slipping a cigarette in his mouth and looking at her. She sat there focused on her tech, only dressed in his old Public Enemy shirt and panties. A locket around her neck that housed a small picture of Sarah on one side and one of her birth parents on the other side. She never took it off, ever. John put his hands in his pockets and walked over to her.

"What's that?" He asked running his hands on her narrow shoulders.

"Meh, just a bomb. I really need to get some C4. Just incase."

"Okay lets go to the C4 shop and pick up a batch." John said sarcastically to her.

"Fuck you." She cut as he sat down across from her. She looked up at him, he looked worn out he looked down at the ground and had got the common look of sorrow that he had expressed in the years after Sarah died. Mackenzie put down her device and put her hands in her lap.

"You okay?" She asked softly.

"Yeah…just worn out from working." He said still not looking at her. Mackenzie got up and walked over to him, resting her hands and on his shoulders and started rubbing them. John let out a pleased grunt at the feeling of his back crack.

"You work so hard." Mackenzie said as she rubbed his back. "You keep me safe. I just feel you do so much and I don't do enough." Her words fell off for a moment as she thought for a second. "I should get a job or something..."

"There's nothing you can do, you know we can't get normal jobs."

"Well…" Mackenzie mumbled, John jumped to conclusions of what she was trying to say. He pulled away from her touch and turned around and looked at her.

"Are you trying to say you wanna become some stripper for money or something?" John cut.

"That's not even what I meant!" Mackenzie said growing angry with him. It was common, arguments between them happened almost everyday. They were stressed, scared always looking over their shoulder worried about the law and even worse the possibility that Judgment Day could still happen. They hadn't had a moment of peace with out worry since Sarah died. John got up and faced her, he was the same boy she had grown to love, and she still did with every inch of her heart but he had changed. He was cagy, and quick to snap, she knew that he would never hurt her but she didn't want to cause him any more stress.

"What did you mean then?" He said his voice low, Mackenzie paused before speaking.

"We…have to move again soon…and we need more money." She said.

"Well we'll just have to go to the ATM then" He said.

"John, we can't keep hacking ATM's. All it takes is one time to get caught and we're done. If only there was something I could-"

"There's not." John snapped causing Mackenzie to stop talking and look away. John let out a weighted sigh and turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Mackenzie asked.

"Out." He said shortly before slamming the door, Mackenzie stood there as she heard his motorcycle start up and the sound grow distant as he drove off. It was nothing new, they always fought when they were children they hated each other. And when they lived with Sarah they fought still but she was always there to smooth it over, now that they were alone in the world, every week they would get in to it and John would storm off and leave her. But he always came back, late at night most of the time creeping in to bed with her and waking her with a few kisses on her bare back. Mackenzie would try her hardest not to forgive him but he would win her over every time with his hands and mouth and the things he could do with them to make her cry his name.

* * *

It had been hours since John left and Mackenzie lay in bed watching T.V, she wasn't worried she knew he'd be back. She was content for the moment until her cell phone rang. They had prepaid phones because they were untraceable; they got new ones every few months just to be safe. They only had them for one reason, to call each other just incase. Mackenzie snatched up the phone and it wasn't John's number calling her. She stared at the display, her heart racing she let the call miss. Maybe it was a wrong number? She slowly put the phone down, and jumped when the hotel phone rang. Mackenzie knew something was wrong, horribly wrong. There was no way it was John if something was wrong he would have left a voice mail with a code word one of many they had for emergency's. He would never call a landline phone; it would give away her location. Mackenzie fought her fear remembering everything Sarah had thought her. She called John's cell using hers. It rang, and rang and rang and clicked to voicemail. She swallowed hard, knowing not to state his name and only speak in code.

"The basement is flooded." She said before hanging up. It was their code for "We've been compromised and don't come back for me." Mackenzie grabbed up a pair of shorts and slipped them on trying her best to stay calm. She put on her shoes and ran over to wardrobe and pulled out the shotgun. And just as she did there was a bang at the door. She composed her self and ran in to the bathroom. There was a window above the shower, they never stayed anyplace were there was only one-way out. There was another loud bang at the door and Mackenzie fought with the window, it was stuck.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled, as she pulled up as hard as she could, the latch slicing her hand. The main door was kicked off it's hedges with a loud bang. Mackenzie screamed and looked and saw it. It was him T-800 just he was years ago, she knew couldn't have been the same model he was gone. She knew if was there to kill her she was good as dead but before she could think she yelled.

"State you priority!" Mackenzie screamed ready to shoot the machine. It stopped moving towards her.

"Main priority, to project John Connor. Secondary priority to protect Mackenzie Clack and last priority to protect Katherine Brewster." It said to her in that same voice she would never forget. Mackenzie chattered her teeth from fear and felt the blood from her sliced hand run to the tips of her fingers. She knew that last name…but couldn't place were. "Come with me if you want to live." It added, so she did.


	10. Chapter 10

Mackenzie looked at the machine that was the same as the other been, the one that saved her life years ago and had placed her in to a nightmare of knowing the future. Tears welded in Mackenzie's eyes, they hadn't stopped the war and his presence there made that clear to her.

"Why…why are you here?" She asked as it drove in the pickup truck he must have stolen.

"I'm here to protect John Conner, you and Katherine Brewster." The machine said again, she head heard that name before but didn't remember from where.

"We…we stopped… it we did at Cyberdyne years ago…we destroyed it all." Mackenzie blabbed trying to hold it together, trying but failing

"Where is John Connor?" he asked.

"I-I don't know…we got in a fight and he left.." She sobbed, she was horrified but she took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes and got her self together, Sarah hand trained for this, just incase the Terminators came back and Sarah was damn good at what she did. "Is it the T-1000?" Mackenzie asked putting emotion behind her and logic first.

"No, some thing worse." It said causing Mackenzie to feel nauseous. What could be worse then that thing, it's cold expression and liquid metal body still gave her nightmares.

"The TX has been sent back to destroy as many future lieutenants of The Resistance as it can including you and Ms. Brewster." He said.

"That name, I know that name." Mackenzie mumbled nervously.

"Katherine Brewster is to become one of the top leaders of the Resistance." Mackenzie looked out the window and went to say something but the site of rubble on the side of the road made her stop.

'"Stop!" She yelled yanking open the door before the truck came to a full halt. She ran over to the debris that was scattered. The Terminator walked up besides her. "This is John's bike." She mumbled looking around and calling his name on the dark street of road. The machine looked down and noticed something on the pavement, blood drops every few feet until they abruptly stopped, he scanned them and they matched John's DNA profile.

"He got in a car, and headed north he needs medical attention." The machine said walking back to the truck. Mackenzie followed and got back in. "We must find him." He started the car and speed off, in the direction they thought John went.

"He wouldn't go to a hospital or anything like that. I bet he broke in somewhere, somewhere that has medical supplies that isn't open right now. Drug store perhaps." Mackenzie said until he cut her off.

"Veterinary clinic." He said randomly before he yanked off of the road and headed straight for a parking lot of a clinic. Mackenzie screamed when she saw two people that the tuck was barreling towards, a woman was standing above another, she didn't have any time to react before the tuck smashed in to her. Hitting the car with a metal sound the woman flew off of the car and smacked in to a pair of gas drums and caused an explosion. Mackenzie tried her best not to pee her self, as the tuck smashed in to a gate. She peeked her eyes open only to see a blaze of fire and smoke that reminded her of the red hue the metal factory had all those years ago when they thought they had stopped this all. The machine got out of the car and she followed his lead, but she more then fell out from the dizziness of whiplash the crash caused. She looked over to see a young woman lying on her stomach in the parking lot looking horrified; she looked up at the two as they approached her.

"Kathrin Brewster?" He asked the woman who only nodded slowly with wide eyes. He yanked her up and threw her in to vet tuck that was in the lot. Mackenzie looked over at the woman; whose face she was positive she had known before but couldn't place.

"Where is John Connor?" He asked her, and she looked confused.

"Connor? I thought…his last name was Baum…." The girl said looking back and froth between the two. Mackenzie was growing annoyed and sucked her teeth.

"Same difference, where is he?!" She yelled.

"If I tell you will you let me go?" Kate asked,

'Yes." The Machine said, Mackenzie didn't know they could lie.

"He's in a kennel…in a cage…" Kate said.

"Good lets go get him lock her up." Mackenzie ordered going to take a step towards the building only to feel the machines hand on her shoulder.

"But…but you said…" They heard Kate mumble as the machine picked up a tire iron. Mackenzie looked down at the machines hand on her and then up to his face.

"What are you doing?" She asked, he didn't answer only picking up Mackenzie and throwing her in to the van as well. 'Hey! What the hell!?" She screamed grabbing the back of her head that had knocked in to something. The Terminator shut the double doors of the truck and bend the steel bar so they couldn't escape. Katherine was screaming and yelling she shouldn't shut up. It made all the sense in the world for him to lock them in there and of course she wouldn't let her go with him to retrieve John, it would be to dangerous. But obviously Katherine didn't know about Judgment Day, she didn't know about the Terminators so she just kept screaming.

"Will you please stop!?" Mackenzie yelled looking over at the red head. Kate sniffled and looked at her with wide eyes. Mackenzie looked at the girls face for a moment and then realized where she had seen her.

"We went to high school together didn't we?" Mackenzie asked. Kate paused and looked at her.

"You're John's Step sister?" She mumbled before growing upset. "What the hell are you guys mixed up in!?" Kate yelled wanting answers.

"Listen I can't-" Mackenzie started to say when the truck started and sped off. Kate reached in her pocket and yanked put her cell phone and started calling 911. Mackenzie automatically slapped it out of her hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" She screamed as she struggled with Mackenzie over the cell phone.

"No, listen to me!" Mackenzie said prying the phone from Kate's clammy hands. "Shut up, Red! Listen to me you can't call anyone." Mackenzie tried to say but Kate banged on the separation door between the back of the truck and the drivers side. The door slid open.

"Let me outta here!" Kate said, she was really wearing on Mackenzie's nerve.

"What are you doing here!?" The driver asked, it was John. Mackenzie pushed Kate aside and looked through the metal mesh door.

"John!" As soon as he heard her voice the car truck swerved.

"Mac! How the hell…?" John said keeping his eyes glued on the road, he wanted to look over his shoulder to see if she was okay but he had to keep driving.

"It was T, he came for me and then we tracked you here. They're back…" Mackenzie said feeling a little sick.

"Let me outta here!" Kate screamed at John. "Stop this damn car!"

"Will you shut up!" John yelled going to shut the door, taking his eyes off the road for one moment, he hit the brakes hard causing both of the women to go flinging forward. Mackenzie smacked her nose off of the wall and felt blood run down her upper lip. The car stopped and there was a commotion going on, John had had hit one's car and the driver was none too happy. Mackenzie held on to her bleeding face until Kate started screaming for help.

"God damn it." Mackenzie mumbled grabbing Kate from behind and trying to shut her up. Kate struggled and fought to keep yelling. John tried to start the car, but it didn't click over. Kate elbowed Mackenzie in the mouth, knocking her back for a moment. "You little bitch." Mackenzie hissed, getting a hold of Kate and this time putting her in a head lock and covered her mouth with her other hand. John tried to start the car, it did and he sped off down the road. They didn't have a moment to catch their breath; they could hear police sirens and then were being flung around as the cop cars slammed in to them. There were the sounds of explosions outside and Mackenzie knew the Terminator was after them. Kate covered her mouth quickly and tried to swallow.

"You better not get sick!" Mackenzie yelled before something crushed the top of the tuck causing both of the women to scream. It seemed to calm down after that. Mackenzie banged on the door and it slid open.

"Mackenzie Clark, Kathrin Brewster have either of you sustained any injuries?" The machine asked as it now drove the car.

"Drop dead asshole!" Kate yelled, causing Mackenzie to let out an annoyed hiss.

"I'm unable to comply." It said dryly. "Mackenzie Clark, do you have any injuries?"

"I'll be fine." She said wiping the blood away from her nose. Katherine started kicking at the back door, John turned around to look at Mackenzie.

"You okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"Just a bloody nose and a busted lip. I'm good really." She smiled before her expression changed. "You left!"

"Mac, please this isn't the time."

"No! You left me! Out of all the days you could have left me alone you chose the day the machines come back!" She argued.

"Get me outta here!" Kate screamed again causing Mackenzie to grit her teeth.

T! Please state your priorities so this chick can shut up!" Mackenzie ordered. "Main priority, to project John Connor. Secondary priority to protect Mackenzie Clack and last priority to protect Katherine Brewster." It said in its monotone voice. Katherine stopped yelling.

"You're welcome." Mackenzie hissed at Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Obviously I had to change something's with this part because honestly some of this doesn't make any sense in T3 so I felt like I had to do a little tweaking. Also I can't stand how whinny the T3 John Connor is so I have to change that for my own sanity. Hah. Enjoy. _

They had stopped to get gas, The Machine had opened the back door and of course Kate went and tried to get away but of coarse she didn't. T just threw her back in to the tuck. John got in to the back with them going to part his lips to say something to Mackenzie but he felt a swift slap across the face. The sting felt the same as the time she slapped them when they were kids, surly leaving a red mark on his cheek as it had back then. John looked at Mackenzie whose eyes were glossed over with tears, a little bit of dried blood on her chin. John didn't say anything to her, only licking his thumb and wiping the blood away. Kate looked at both of them and felt horribly uncomfortable, what kind of stepbrother and sister look at each other like that? Just as she thought it couldn't get any more awkward, Mackenzie grabbed John by his shirt collar and kissed him hard. Both of them completely ignoring Kate who had a look of shock and disgust on her face. Mackenzie pulled her lips from his and looked at him.

"I'm glad you're safe, John." She said.

"I'm glad you are too…but did you have to slap me?" He asked flicking his hair out of his eyes.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Okay! Ew! Is this some Cruel Intentions shit? Because I don't want to be part of it!"" Kate finally yelped at their 'closeness'.

"She still thinks?" John asked.

"Obviously." Mackenzie smiled realizing how uncomfortable they had just made poor Kate. "Listen, we aren't step-brother and sister." Mackenzie said.

"I always knew something was_ off_ with the both of you." Kate griped, Mackenzie rolled her eyes. "You know what, you are always a delinquent." Kate said directing her words at John.

"It didn't seem to bother you back then, when you shamelessly flirted with him every chance you got." Mackenzie cut, the tension in the van growing.

"Oh please, save it. I never took any interest in John."

"That is a bunch of crap and you know it." Mackenzie scuffed.

"What the hell is with you two, are you both gang members or something?" Kate asked, her words only gathering chuckles from both of them. John reached over and knocked on the separation window and it slid open.

"Tell her who I am."

"John Connor is leader of the world wide Resistance and lest best hope of human kind." The machine said.

"And what about Mac?" John said.

"Mackenzie Clark, Soon to be wife of John Connor is the Chief Scientist and second in command of the Resistance." The Machine added, gathering a cocky smirk on Mackenzie's lips.

"Remember when you said I wasn't deserving of that AP Physics class?" Kate looked over at Mackenzie and then looked away. "You were dead wrong."

"You think I believe this crap? You think I'm that stupid?" Kate asked.

"You really think I want to be around you? Believe me if you weren't a future Lieutenant of the Resistance I would have kicked your ass out on a dirt road a hours ago." John watched Mackenzie's mannerisms that ghosted like his mothers. The same look that Sarah had given Mackenzie when she first saw her, Mackenzie was giving to Katherine, and it was one of complete annoyance. Kate went to say something but Mackenzie got right in her face. John grabbed Mackenzie's arm, worried she would take a swing at the frightened red head.

"Let me make one thing clear to you. I didn't like you in high school and I still don't like you now. Stop talking, you are very, very annoying." Mackenzie cut with gritted teeth; John smiled a bit seeing how much his mother had rubbed off on her. Mackenzie's words shut Kate up and the truck feel silent for a few moments. John looked down at Mackenzie who had nestled her self against him, resting her head on his chest. Her expression distant, her hand holding the locket charm that hung from her neck. John smiled at what she was wearing.

"That's interesting." He said. She looked down and chuckled.

"Yeah…I would wear this today." She said looking down at John's Public Enemy shirt that she had kept for sentimental reasons.

"What?" Kate asked before she could catch her self. Mac looks at her with narrowed eyes for a second.

"It is ironic because this used to be John's shirt." She paused and thought about that day six years ago. "He wore this shirt the day it all happened, the day I was told about everything about the people we'd become. Told I would marry the boy I loathed."

"Hey…" John mumbled sounding insulted a bit.

"What? It's true. And you hated me as well." Mackenzie said with a smile.

"Wait, you are trying to tell me that you guys are like…destined for each other or something? Get real." Kate guffed. Mackenzie rolled her eyes at Kate's words, she was really trying it. John shrugged and then looked down at Mackenzie.

"I don't know what you'd call it…star crossed lovers or some shit." John said. Mackenzie let out a groan and rolled her eyes.

"John we're not star crossed lovers because we are meant to be together, that means the opposite." Mackenzie said matter-of-factly to him with a smile. Kate looked at them it was and unrivaled thing and she and the other students at their school had suspected. Their attraction was like a blinding white light, and she couldn't help but feel deprived of such magnetism in her own relationship with her fiancé…

The truck finally came to a stop; the back door was yanked open by the machine. Mackenzie shielded her eyes from the bright sun.

"Come on." T ordered, Mackenzie and John didn't hesitate but it had to yank Kate out and push her along. They were at a cemetery of all places. It lead them in to a to a mausoleum, he all put pushed them down one of the narrow halls in the candle light above ground tomb. John and Mackenzie stopped dead when they saw the nameplate on one of the crypts.

_Sarah Connor._

_No Fate But What We Make._

"What?" John mumbled.

"Sarah was cremated…" Mackenzie said looking over at the machine. She remembered it was just her and John who said good-bye. Both teenagers dressed in black and looked out of place in the summer sunlight and blue sea before they had scattered her ashes in the ocean. After that they went back home in silence and stripped the house clean and never returned to their little slice of normality. The machine pushed them all to the side and punched through the crypt and yanked out a coffin and pulled it open and Mackenzie couldn't help but smile slightly at what she saw, guns, tons of them. That was just like Sarah, always prepared. Even from the grave.

"What happened to her?" Kate asked.

"Leukemia." John answered taking a seat on the stone bench against the wall.

"Something so small could kill someone so strong…it's crap…" Mackenzie mumbled folding her arms. Suddenly Kate grabbed a handgun from the coffin and pointed it at T.

"Outta my way!" She yelled. Mackenzie couldn't believe this girl; she still didn't believe anything that they had told her.

"My mission is to protect you." It said.

"Move or I'll do it I swear I will!" She yelled.

"She is_** so**_ annoying." Mackenzie groaned feeling a headache start to come on; she didn't understand why she was so important.

"Go ahead. See what happens." John said nonchalantly and Mackenzie smiled and agreed. The gun went off and faster then she could resister the machine yanked the gun from her hand and caught the bullet in its mouth and spat it out. Kate's eyes widened with fear from the site and her mouth hung open.

"Don't do that." It said, before any words could be spoken there was the sound of something flanking on the marble floor. A gas grenade, as if instant John and Mackenzie both reached for guns that were in the casket and cocked them, all the training they had snapping back to them in that moment.

"This is the police! We have the building surrounded! Release your hostage!" They heard from out side, Mackenzie to see Kate running out of the building.

"What an idiot." Mackenzie hissed.

"We need to come up with a plan to get out of here." John said. The machine started to load it's self up with the guns after each and everyone was on his person he looked down at the empty casket.

"Get in." He ordered of John.

"What?" John asked looking unsure.

"It is made of steel and should with stand gun fire." It said no missing a beat.

"What about Mac?" John asked looking over to her, she let out a cough and her eyes were watering. The gas was starting to have an effect; she covered her mouth and put her finger up.

"I can- I can act as a hostage." She wheezed.

"Are-you crazy?" John said trying not to cough as well.

"Trust – me! They will think- I'm a hostage they won't shoot...I-think." She was unsure for a split second but quickly regained her confidence in the plan. "Get- in the damn-coffin- before- I hack up a damn lung!" She ordered.

They exited through a stain glass window. Mackenzie had ripped her shirt to bind her hands together and they had attached John's belt to her restraints that the machine held on to with the same hand that he held his grossly over sized gun with. Mackenzie was happy that it could handle all three things at once; well after all it was a Terminator.

"Let drop our weapon! And release the girl! And…drop the coffin." The police on the speakerphone said. Mackenzie put up her best act as "damsel in distress." She needed to make it believable. "Light em up but don't injure the hostage!" The cop said and a stream of bullets were being shot at the machine. Mackenzie was no longer faking her fear, screaming and trying her best not to get shot. The machine shot back but focused more on distracting rather then killing, blowing up a few of the police cars and causing the police to duck for cover. He continued across the lot and came to a hearse, throwing the coffin in to the back window. The police started firing again. Mackenzie shrieked but he shielded her and opened the driver's side door and threw her in to the passenger seat

"No my best idea." Mackenzie said slipping to the floor of the car as the sound of the bullets hit the exterior. John kicked the top off of the coffin and gasped for air.

"We must require Katharine Brewster." T said trying to hot wire the car.

"Why!? I would really like to know why this chick is so important!" Mackenzie yelled and John agreed he didn't want to be bothered with her either.

"Through her connect with remints of the U.S military and come up with a new way to fight Skynet. Thus reinforcing the Resistance." T said.

"That's all good and dandy but who the hell made her a priority!?" Mackenzie yelled. The machine looked over at her.

"You did." He said before Mackenzie could ask any questions he slammed the car in drive and sped off.


End file.
